


【澈汉】小叔叔 番外④ 净小汉的美丽校庆

by zhu94lu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu94lu/pseuds/zhu94lu





	【澈汉】小叔叔 番外④ 净小汉的美丽校庆

“校庆？”在全圆佑跟崔胜澈提起这件事的时候，崔胜澈对天发誓，他是真的什么都不知道。

“你竟然不知道？净汉没跟你说？”

“他最近……倒好像确实神神秘秘的。不过我最近也忙，没太注意……不过他确实没跟我说校庆啊。”

“哦……”全圆佑疑惑着，也不好多说什么：“是不是……他忙忘了？听知秀说，净汉在学校特别受欢迎，各个社团都抢着要人。是不是……忙着节目，忘了跟你说了？”

“额……”这种可能性应该不大吧，要么就是净汉故意不告诉他。

「你说了嘛？」

「说了啊。」

「他什么反应？」

「胜澈好像不知道你们校庆的事啊，净汉没告诉他。」

「哼哼，我就知道他不会说！尹净汉，既然你对我无情，那就别怪我对你无义！」

「额……知秀？」

「他尹净汉竟然为了崔胜澈放我鸽子，那就别怪我……戳他老底！」

全圆佑关掉手机揉了揉太阳穴，自家这小祖宗怎么越来越能闹腾。不过……净汉为什么不告诉胜澈校庆的事？

校庆时在校生可以邀请家人和朋友一同参加，净汉跟胜澈现在打得这么火热，竟然这种事不拉着胜澈一起，没道理啊。

“阿嚏！”净汉揉了揉鼻子。

“净汉呐，你可得注意保暖不能感冒呀！咱们金融系的重任可都落在你肩上了！”

“啊啊啊知道了学姐……”净汉拽了拽头上的道具，心里一阵郁闷。这次校庆，千万不能让崔胜澈看到！被他看到，自己一定没活路！

可是胜澈左等右等也没等到净汉告诉自己校庆的事。直到校庆前一周，洪知秀偷偷塞给他一张校庆的入场券，神秘兮兮地告诉他净汉就读的金融系在汇演时有惊喜，还特意告诉他让他朝人群中间坐一坐。

所以校庆当天崔胜澈去了，按着洪知秀“好意”的提醒，在校园里转了一圈，想找净汉，却见他穿着漂亮的小西装跟着同系的同学忙碌着，丝毫没有闲暇工夫，便没去打扰。等到傍晚时分，崔胜澈跟着大部队朝大礼堂走，这是校庆的最后一个项目，文艺汇演。

“净汉！净汉！净汉呢！你们谁看见净汉了！”

“来了来了学姐！我在这儿！”净汉忙不迭脱下西服外套，一路小跑到学姐面前报到：“学姐你找我？”

她上下看了看，皱起眉头：“都什么时候了你怎么还不去换衣服化妆！”

“我我我我……我这不是刚……”

“来不及了来不及了，潇潇！小静！你们俩快来，给净汉化妆！哦不对，先帮他换衣服！”

“诶诶诶……学姐，让她们俩帮我换衣服这……”

“你自己换又要做半天思想建设，必须得找人看着你！潇潇，快去！小静，你就站在换衣间门口等他，一出来就按着他化妆！”

“得令！学姐！”

“学姐！”知秀这时从外头慢慢走进来，接过潇潇手上的一包衣服：“换衣服的事交给我吧，让潇潇来确实不太合适！”

“嗯哼，也行！”

净汉每次看到这一包衣服心里都是发怵，现在再看洪知秀拿着这包衣服，他心里更觉得怪怪的：“那什么，知秀你……”

“尹净汉，今晚……我给你准备了份大礼！”

“啊？”

知秀绕过净汉的腰，腰封从前面拉到后面，一用劲，在身后扎紧：“我们净汉这么漂亮，不让人看见可怎么行！”

“你！”净汉猛的回头，见他眼里戏谑的笑：“你你你……洪知秀……你不会……告诉……啊啊啊啊！疯了你，不是让你……你不会到现在还记着……”

“当然记着！”

“这都多久之前的事了！”

“君子报仇十年不晚！嘿嘿……加油哦净汉……”

“洪知秀你真的害死我了！不行，我不演了！”

“你不演，学姐会不会把你拆了？”

“……”

净汉在知秀不怀好意的笑容中颤巍巍的坐在化妆镜前听着满耳朵小姑娘们的嘈杂，左一句右一句地夸赞皮肤好、漂亮，这些净汉通通听不进，他只希望今晚崔胜澈突然有事来不了的几率有多大。

「崔叔，你在哪儿？」

「你们学校有校庆为什么不告诉我？」

「额……太忙了，没想起来……不过，你今晚没事吗？如果忙的话，先去忙啊，不用管我，结束我跟知秀一起回家就好。」

「嗯……我还是等你吧。知秀说，你有很惊艳的演出，我等着看！」

完蛋啦！

“师姐师姐，净汉身上那套，什么时候要还？”

“还？潇潇做的啊，不用还了。”

“啊！谢谢师姐！”知秀贼兮兮地又偷偷给胜澈发了信息，让他演出结束后直接在化妆间堵人。尹净汉，等着吧，不让你几天不能兴风作浪，我就不姓洪！

净汉他们金融系准备的是个话剧，剧本是原创，讲的是一个艺伎在战争年代的单相思的故事。好巧不巧，这个艺伎的扮演者，就是尹净汉。

当初尹净汉拿到剧本时也很苦恼，金融这么多女生选谁不好偏偏要选他？可学姐眯着眼睛跟他讲话那语气吓得他连连点头答应。扮女装事小，学姐的笔记不给看市场研究不带他事大。权衡之下，尹净汉想了个下策：不告诉崔胜澈！天知道那个男人看到自己穿这种衣服在大庭广众之下来回晃，自己肯定是要倒霉的！

可偏偏前段时间得罪了洪知秀，无意打断了好几次他跟全圆佑的二人世界，被这人坑了一把。

果不其然，下了台就看见在后台化妆室外堵人的崔胜澈，脸色沉重，看见他一路过来，拉着人就往外走。

崔胜澈一路上是黑着脸的，拉着净汉匆匆走过校园的小路，天已经黑了，校园里的路灯不能够支撑着外人看清两人是谁。净汉一路被他拉着往前，胜澈走得很快，净汉身上还穿着演出时的演出服，被潇潇修改过样式的传统日式浴衣下摆束缚住腿部动作让他没办法大踏步向前，只能一点点小碎步带着小跑跟上崔胜澈的步伐。

“你……你慢点啊！”手腕被他拉得生疼，不用看也知道红了一圈，随着他挣脱的力度，胜澈拉他的力道也开始加大。

胜澈一言不发，直到到了停车场，打开车门把人塞进去，自己也跟着坐进去。

“你……你干嘛！”净汉警备着看着胜澈，车内的光照还不如外头，不过现在两人靠的近，胜澈眼中快要冒火的情绪被他看得清楚：“你你你……你冷静啊……”

“我一直在看。”胜澈慢慢靠近他，湿润的嘴唇贴着净汉脸侧缓慢划过，留下一道不易见的水痕，痒痒的，净汉下意识缩了缩脖子。

“你……你看什么……”

“看你……好看。净汉，你今天真好看……”说着，双手已经近乎虔诚地颤抖着摸上净汉的双颊，嘴唇轻触着，“看到你，台下的人都为你疯狂，我听见他们叫你的名字，还有不知道你名字的在询问……净汉……你知道我当时……心里在想什么？”

说这话期间，胜澈双手已经从他脸颊上向下滑去，已经探入浴衣微开的领子，拨开里衣薄薄的料子，滚热的手掌抚上他同样滚烫的胸膛：“你……嗯……你在想……什么……”

胜澈慢条斯理地抚慰着他再熟悉不过的部位，净汉敏感地呻吟出声，突然想起二人所处的位置，一下子又咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。胜澈似乎很喜欢逗他，手指不住地挑逗着他敏感的部位，时轻时重，时急时缓，直直把人刺激地大口喘着气。

“我就在想……就这样把你抱着，亲吻着，然后像现在这样抚摸着……让他们都知道你已经是我的人。”

“哈？你……啊啊……轻点掐！”

领口早已变得大开，胜澈微微用劲便把这浴衣从净汉肩头扯了下来，因为腰封的关系在腰部被卡住。胜澈也不再跟衣服作斗争，双手掐着他的腰把他抱向自己，埋首在他胸前，深深吸了口气，感觉到净汉皮肤上传来的热度。

随后一歪脑袋，舌尖轻抚过胸前红嫩的果实，那处已经在他先前手掌的抚慰下变得挺翘，舌尖在他胸前绕着圈舔舐着，力度把握的刚好，刚刚能把净汉逼到快感的边缘。

“嗯……叔叔你……另一边……”

胜澈一愣。他说了多少遍，不许净汉在做这些事的时候这样叫他，可男人今天总觉得净汉这一声声的呼唤带给他心灵上的“羞耻感”大大刺激着他的神经，下意识间手上的力道变得更大，甚至空了一只手好好伺候着被他冷落在一边的另外一边。

“唔……你别不承认……你……你就是……吃醋了！”

“我就是吃醋了！天知道我在台下就想把你脱光了狠狠欺负！”

“那……那你还不……快点……”净汉喘着粗气还在嘴硬。他早有心理准备今晚胜澈不会放过他，洪知秀算得真准，他崔胜澈还真就吃这套：“啊……”

话音未落，因被腰封阻挡的缘故，胜澈直接跳过解腰封的步骤，分开双腿直接撩起浴衣的下摆。果不其然衣服下面包裹着的是两条光滑粉嫩的长腿。胜澈从他小腿内侧一路摸上去，这地方他再熟悉不过，净汉身上的每一个敏感点他都烂熟于心。

双腿间的欲望早已被撩拨地高涨起来，胜澈勘勘错开那部位，顺着会阴摸索到身后的紧闭的入口。这一个多月净汉总是神神秘秘的，两人情事也不如以往那样平凡，小半个月没有使用过的入口早已恢复了原本的紧致，胜澈伸出一指竟进入的有些困难。

“啊……疼啊……你轻点……”

胜澈咬咬牙，这车里可不像家里准备齐全。虽然欲望上头，可到底也不想伤了他。胜澈放开他，为他简单整理了衣服，打开车后座的门，自己重新回到驾驶位。

“你……”净汉难耐地并拢双腿，这人简直……丧心病狂！都这样了竟然还……

“回家！”

“什么！都这样了你还……”

胜澈不再回答，径直发动了车子往家走。车后排座上的净汉咬着牙气呼呼地盯着胜澈的后脑勺，而胜澈从车前方的后视镜里看见净汉此刻脸上丰富的表情觉得着实有趣。不一会儿功夫，净汉在后座根本坐不安稳，低着身子从驾驶座与副驾驶座之间的空档爬到了前面，稳稳当当坐在副驾驶位置上。

那么既然到了这个位置，他能做的就太多了。

胜澈专心致志开车，净汉同样面朝前，可左手开始不老实，越过档位，稳稳当当落在胜澈那处已经无法忽视地勃起的部位。胜澈一惊，下意识一只手捉住净汉胡乱动作的左手，可净汉变本加厉，侧过身子双手都用上。

无奈为了把握方向盘胜澈无暇顾及他的恶作剧，却没想净汉动作越来越大，先是双手一阵撩拨，再来解开了他裤子纽扣和拉链，完整放出那根滚烫的庞然大物，除去布料的遮掩，已经微凉的手指触碰着滚烫的柱身，胜澈下意识打了个激灵，又必须强迫自己集中注意力。

净汉见他好似默许了似的，双手握着那处上下撸动几下，随即凑过去、俯下身，张嘴将粗大的分身含了进去。

“嘶……”胜澈一下子空出右手抓住净汉后脑勺的头发，是男人没有不喜欢被这样伺候的，可这也太刺激了。

还不等胜澈来得及阻止，净汉含着那处小心翼翼地动了动舌头，柔软的舌头包裹着柱身上下滑动，舌苔略带粗糙的感觉摩擦着敏感部位的敏感皮肤，胜澈抓着他头发的右手收紧，下意识将他的头一遍遍大力地压向胯部。净汉只得努力长大嘴巴容纳，嘴唇包裹着牙齿小心的必要磕碰到。

“啊啊啊……”最后一用劲，胜澈没控制好，粗长的硬物直直戳进净汉喉咙，喉间狭窄通道的压迫感直接让他释放在净汉口中，甚至不少直接射进了喉咙。

“咳咳咳……”胜澈听他难耐的咳嗽声赶忙松开手，再见净汉眼眶红红的，衣服松垮地挂在肩头，下摆也是凌乱的，还有一滩滩难以言说的水渍，整个一个被狠狠疼爱过的模样。

胜澈皱眉，一脚油门踩到底，一路无言，直到把车开进自家的地下车库。解了安全带，摸到副驾驶座位上调节按钮直接将位置放到最低，长腿一跨，直直把净汉压在座椅上。

“叔叔……你把我弄疼了……你看……”想要展示什么似的，净汉朝他张了张嘴，猩红的舌头上被他故意留了些浊液，当着胜澈的面卷进喉咙咽了下去。

胜澈再也忍无可忍：“这是你自找的！”

用力扯开浴衣，下摆被高高撩起，掐着净汉的腰把人整个翻了个面背对自己。此时这衣服只靠腰间的一条腰封固定着，白白的肩膀和滚圆的屁股都暴露在胜澈眼前。原是心疼他，怕没有润滑剂这人会受伤，可他这般撩拨，胜澈实在受不了。

在自己有一次硬挺的性器上撸了两把，压着净汉的肩膀，对着那紧致的小口直直捅了进去。

“啊啊啊……疼……”身体被这样捅开确实疼痛感无法忽视，净汉只能不断喘着气让自己放松。而胜澈进去后也不好受，里面干涩紧致得厉害，他每动一下都比较艰难。

可两人的身体早已经彼此熟悉，变得相当契合，没一会儿工夫净汉便耐不住胜澈戳在里头不活动，自己动了动腰，催促道：“嗯……胜澈你……动一动呀……好痒……”

胜澈也不再隐忍，如他所愿，握着他下陷的腰部狠狠撞击起来。净汉跪在坐垫上，双手撑着，手掌跟膝盖两个支撑点随着胜澈的动作根本撑不住，膝盖饶是在精致的皮垫上来回摩擦也经不住这样摧残的，不一会儿就觉得膝盖和手掌难受，翻开来再一看，手掌果然已经红了好大一块。

可此刻的胜澈仿佛一头发了情的野狼，力道越发的发狠，撞击力度越来越大，速度也越来越快，净汉直接软了腰收了手，直接就让他抱着。

“啊啊啊……胜澈你……你轻点……我……我膝盖……好疼……啊啊……”

闻言，胜澈突然停下动作，把人在怀里转了个圈，抱起他，二人交换了位置，让他直接坐在怀里。净汉自始至终都十分配合，等胜澈坐好，他配合地张开双腿环上胜澈腰侧。胜澈摸索着这时候扯开了腰封，这衣服当真是如摆设一般挂在胳膊上，下摆早已经被不知什么液体浸湿。

颜色鲜艳的浴衣挂在净汉白皙的身体上显得整个人更加娇艳欲滴，胜澈抱着他直接失了意识，只知道紧紧抱着人，胯部一下下地向上顶弄，变换着角度操弄着怀里的人，直直把他做的娇喘连连。

“唔……啊啊……就是那里……啊……快……啊啊啊……胜澈啊……好爽……好棒啊……啊啊啊……”他体内的敏感点被研磨着，胜澈好似故意一般，总会有意划过那里，净汉最受不了他这种对待，没一会儿就被胜澈插着，抱着胜澈脖子，扬起头，失声尖叫着射了胜澈衬衫前面的下摆上全都是。

胜澈低头看了一眼，扬了扬嘴角：“你把我衣服弄脏了，怎么赔？”

“嗯……”净汉睁开高潮后因为余韵未过而懒洋洋不愿睁开的眼，看了看他：“那……官人……随你处置……”

“既如此，便怪不得我了！”又是狠狠地连续撞击，净汉可怜兮兮地在他怀里被他撞得上下颠簸，终于又过了好久才生生觉得胜澈在他里面射了，这才松了口气。

可这气没松多久，那依旧半硬的物件慢慢抽离，完全抽离后紧接着下一秒便是布料一般都质感被送了进来。净汉低头一看，竟是刚才被扯开丢在一边的腰封，现在这被胜澈卷成一卷慢慢推进来。

“你……”

“在到家进浴室之前，给我含好了，一滴都不许漏！漏一滴，就再做一次！捆起来做！”

“……”

现在中年男人都这么可怕了吗？

END


End file.
